doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jamie McCrimmon
James Robert "Jamie" McCrimmon foi um escocês do século 18 que viajou com o Segundo Doctor, Polly Wright, Ben Jackson, Victoria Waterfield e Zoe Heriot. Ele também viveu algumas aventuras com o Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart, (TV: The Web of Fear, The Invasion) além do Sexto Doctor e Peri Brown. (TV: The Two Doctors, HQ: The World Shapers) Jamie viajou na TARDIS pela maior parte da segunda encarnação do Doctor. Suas aventuras pelo tempo e pelo espaço começaram não muito depois da primeira regeneração do Doctor (TV: The Tenth Planet) e continuaram até que os Time Lords sentenciaram o Doctor ao exílio na Terra. Jamie retornou para a Escócia do século 18, com todas as suas memórias de suas aventuras com o Doctor, exceto a primeira, apagadas. (TV: The War Games) Não se entendeu se a remoção de memória feita pelos Time Lords foi permanente. Foi proposto que ele viajou sozinho com o Segundo Doctor (HQ: Invasion of the Quarks, et al) e que estava na meia-idade ao fazê-lo (TV: The Two Doctors) - nenhuma destas situações ocorrendo anteriormente ao retorno forçado à Escócia. Até 1788, a segunda remoção de memória ainda estava intacta e ele então decidiu esquecer tudo novamente em uma possível terceira remoção. (ÁUDIO: The Glorious Revolution) Outra versão diz que superou a remoção quando idoso, já que os Time Lords não possuíam conhecimento total da mente humana. Isto ocorreu antes dde ter uma aventura com o Sexto Doctor em que deu sua vida para salvar o universo dos Cybermen. (HQ: The World Shapers) Biografia Início da Vida Jamie nasceu em 1724, filho de Donald McCrimmon. (ÁUDIO: Shadow of Death) Jamie aprendeu a cantar quando era bem jovem com seu pai e se tornou um talentoso flautinista como seu pai e seu avô antes dele. (TV: The Highlanders) Ele cresceu com seu pai e irmãos, e eram donos de uma fazenda. Ele idolatrava heróis escoceses como William Wallace. (PROSA: On a Pedestal) Jamie e seu pai costumavam caçar galinhas-bravas na Escócia. (PROSA: The Nameless City) No século 18, a família de Jamie havia feito sopas de carneiro por centenas de anos (ÁUDIO: Echoes of Grey) Viagens Jamie conheceu o Segundo Doctor quando tinha 22 anos, (ÁUDIO: Shadow of Death) logo após a vitória inglesa na Rebelião Jacobite na Batalha de Culloden em 16 de abril de 1746, quando era um flautista do Clã McLaren. Jamie e seus companheiros enfrentaram serem enforcados, massacrados pelo Duque de Cumberland ou vendidos como escravos por um período de sete anos do qual não sairiam vivos nas Índias Ocidentais. Depois de fugir da forca, um Jamie incerto foi aconselhado à seguir o Doctor, Ben Jackson e Polly Wright para dentro da misteriosa TARDIS. (TV: The Highlanders) Separados do Doctor em 71 AC, Jamie, Polly e Ben se encontraram na companhia de Spartacus em Bruttium. Jamie, tendo anteriormente impedido que Polly visse cadáveres em uma vila incendiada, reagiu com aborrecimento à causa de libertação dos escravos do Império Romano (uma causa que acabou similarmente com a derrota dos rebeldes, que foram crucificados por Pompey). Surpreendentemente, ele só queria retornar para a TARDIS. Entretanto, ele ajudou à lutar contra Crassus e proteger os outros companions. (PROSA: The Slave War) Jamie tentava entender suas novas experiências usando termos de sua vida em 1746. Quando se encontrou com um Cyberman enquanto estava doente na Base Lunar, ele acreditou que era a lenda de seu clã sobre o Flautista Fantasma e que estava morrendo. (TV: The Moonbase) Esta aceitação natural e um desejo de racionalizar as coisas ajudaram Jamie à entender os mundos que via. Aviões no Aeroporto Gatwick eram "bestas voadoras" para ele. Ele ficou fascinado por eles e pelo aeroporto e roubou uma passagem de Samantha Briggs para poder voar em um. Infelizmente, por nunca ter experimentado nada parecido, ficou enjoado. Um Chameleon, que falava com um sotaque inglês ao invés de escocês, assumiu a aparência de Jamie durante esta aventura. (TV: The Faceless Ones) Em sua investigação de relatos de uma série de agentes provocadores conhecido como "o Doctor" que estava envolvido em diversos incidentes incomuns, o jornalista James Stevens entrevistou Samantha Briggs sobre o Incidente de Gatwick. Ela lhe contou sobre o envolvimento do Doctor e Jamie na investigação da fraude. (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy) Em seguida, em uma aventura envolvendo os Daleks e sua busca pelo Fator Humano, a manipulação do Doctor daqueles ao seu redor fez com que Jamie decidisse se afastar; ele acreditou que o Doctor estava trabalhando com os Daleks para salvar a própria pele. Entretanto, o Doctor manipulou Jamie para que o mesmo sentisse raiva dele, fazendo-o ultrapassar os limites para salvar a jovem Victoria Waterfield dos Daleks. Quando os Daleks humanizados e os Daleks normais destruíram uns aos outros, e o pai de Victoria, um colaborador dos Daleks, se sacrificou para salvar o Doctor, o Doctor e Jamie "adotaram" a órfã Victoria. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks) thumb|Jamie tentou se infiltrar no governo corrupto de [[Ramón Salamander|Salamander. (TV: The Enemy of the World)]] Jamie evidenciou fortes sentimentos por Victoria, que ficavam implícitos em suas brincadeiras sobre as roupas novas e mais reveladoras que ela vestia. (TV: The Ice Warriors) Enquanto disfarçados na guarda de Salamander, Jamie e Victoria fingiram ser namorados. (TV: The Enemy of the World) Ele demonstrou bravura e intrepidez dirigidas a quem quisesse prejudicá-la. Ao pensar que algo havia acontecido com a inconsciente Victoria, ele exclamou preocupado que nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. Ele ficou com raiva quando achou que ela o havia enganado e que tinha ouvido a sua explosão emocional. Jamie ficou triste quando Victoria falou sobre sua intenção de permanecer com os Harrises e tentou convencê-la a mudar de ideia e ficar com ele e o Doctor. Apesar de nunca ter admitido seus sentimentos por ela, ele deu à ela um beijo de adeus. Quando o Doctor e Jamie foram embora na TARDIS, ele assistiu Victoria acenar pelo scanner e disse que não se importava para onde estavam indo. (TV: Fury from the Deep) thumb|left|Jamie à bordo da [[Estação Espacial W3 (TV: The Wheel in Space)]] Enquanto estava na Estação Espacial W3 no século 21, a qual estava sendo atacada por Cybermen e cybermats, Jamie deu ao Doctor seu comumente utilizado pseudônimo "John Smith". Na conclusão desta aventura, Zoe Heriot se juntou ao Doctor e Jamie. (TV: The Wheel in Space) Jamie se deu muito bem com ela, embora ela fizesse brincadeiras sobre sua inteligência, mesmo ela vindo de uma época muito diferente da sua. Na Terra da Ficção, Jamie temporariamente se transformou em outro jovem da sua idade quando o Doctor falhou em colocar suas partes do rosto corretamente em um teste. (TV: The Mind Robber) Quando Zoe e Isobel Watkins foram abduzidas por Tobias Vaughn, o Doctor e Jamie o investigaram e escaparam de Packer, o qual foi jogado no chão por Jamie. Jamie ficou feliz de ter recebido um pequeno rádio e não queria que o Doctor o quebrasse quando o confiscou para si. O Doctor e Jamie se reuniram com Lethbridge-Stewart, agora um Brigadeiro. A perna de Jamie foi ferida por um Cyberman que agarrou-o enquanto Jamie tentava sair do esgoto onde ele e as garotas estavam para fotografar o Cyberman. Depois de uma estadia no hospital, Jamie foi embora com o Doctor e Zoe e se surpreendeu com visão da TARDIS aparecendo e desaparecendo. (TV: The Invasion) Em algum ponto durante suas viagens com o Doctor e Zoe, eles visitaram Bob Dovie em 59A Barnsfield Crescent em Totton, Hampshire em 23 de novembro de 1963. (ÁUDIO: The Light at the End) thumb|Jamie fica irritado com um dos [[Voraxx. (HQ: Prisoners of Time) ]] O grupo aterrissou no Bazar Frenko, um famoso posto intergalático no qual se poderia comprar "quase tudo". O Doctor, em uma tentativa de destruir o mercado de escravos, colocou um dispositivo de detecção em Jamie e seguiu alguns Voraxx para dentro da Importação & Exportação Estelar para chamar sua atenção. Um membro falou para o Doctor que Jamie, vindo do passado, valia uma fortuna. Quando ele disse que Jamie não estava a venda, os Voraxx os seguiram. Os Voraxx sequestraram Jamie e o levaram à bordo do nave de escravos na órbita. Seguindo o sinal de Jamie, o Doctor e Zoe acharam o transmat que levava para a nave e acharam Jamie. Eles então acordaram alguns Ice Warriors, que começaram uma revolta. Os escravos dominaram a nave, forçando os escravocratas à irem embora. Enquanto o trio se teleportava de volta para a loja, o Doctor fica chocado ao notar que seus companions sumiram, tendo sido capturados por uma entidade. (HQ: Prisoners of Time) Um relutante adeus Quando o Doctor pediu que os Time Lords intercedessem pelo retorno das vítimas dos War Lords, Jamie desesperadamente pediu que o Doctor escapasse de sua sentença na TARDIS, mas se submeteu quando não puderam, prometendo nunca esquecer o Doctor. Um tribunal de Time Lords disse ao Doctor que retornariam Zoe e Jamie para suas casas. Eles também alterariam as memórias de Zoe e Jamie, permitindo-os apenas lembrar de suas respectivas primeiras aventuras com o Doctor, mas não suas viagens com o Doctor na TARDIS. O Doctor assistiu Jamie, agora de volta à 1746 na Batalha de Culloden, realizar confusamente onde estava. Jamie recebeu um tiro de um Casaca Vermelha, o qual ele perseguiu com uma espada, orgulhosamente gritando, "Creag an tuire!" pelo Clã McCrimmon. (TV: The War Games) Outras viagens thumb|Um Jamie mais velho viaja com o Doctor mais uma vez. ([[TV: The Two Doctors)]] Uma versão da história diz que o Doctor aceitou cumprir uma missão para os Time Lords e os chantageou para ter Jamie ao seu lado. Os Time Lords consentiram, alterando as memórias de Jamie para fazê-lo acreditar que ainda estava viajando com o Doctor e Victoria, a qual havia na verdade abandonado a TARDIS para viver o resto de sua vida na Terra. Essa versão diz que neste ponto Jamie acompanhou o Doctor em uma viagem diplomática à Estação Espacial Quimera. (PROSA: World Game) Lá, o Doctor e Jamie pretendiam que Joinson Dastari impedisse os professores Kartz e Reimer de prosseguirem com seus experimentos com viagens no tempo. Jamie acreditou ter visto o Doctor ser morto em um massacre pelos Sontarans. O Sexto Doctor e Peri Brown apareceram, fazendo com que o então animalístico Jamie, que havia passado à viver em espaços apertados, atacasse Peri. Subsequetemente, Jamie ajudou à resgatar o "seu" Doctor, que não havia morrido e sim sido levado para Sevilha, Espanha em 1985. Jamie passou a maior parte do tempo escapando e sendo capturado por Shockeye, que planejava comê-lo. Quando esta aventura se concluiu, Jamie foi embora com o Doctor na TARDIS, planejando um dia se juntar à Victoria, a qual ele ficara sabendo que estava estudando grafologia. (TV: The Two Doctors) Jamie mais tarde experienciou os eventos com uma cantora assassina chamada Mindy Voir e o Doctor desviando Helicon Prime de volta para a Seção Dourada. (ÁUDIO: Helicon Prime) Ele foi temporariamente deixado em 1967, onde começou à trabalhar em uma estação de radar escocesa. Ele ajudou o Doctor em batalhas contra os inescrupolosos Quarks, (HQ: Invasion of the Quarks, Jungle of Doom) vespas gigantes (HQ: The Killer Wasps) e outras criaturas. Ele foi mais tarde depositado novamente na Escócia, suas memórias alteradas mais uma vez pelos Time Lords. Jamie se casou com Kirsty McLaren e tiveram "mais crias do que dias da semana", com vários netos em 1788. Para corrigir um erro cometido em 1688, quando Jamie tentou ajudar o Rei James II e garantir um futuro vitorioso para a Escócia e para o Príncipe Regente Charlie, um visitante da CIA veio para colocar a História em seu curso original. Entretanto, Jamie escolheu mais uma vez se esquecer das memórias de suas aventuras com o Doctor quando elas voltaram, já que ele e Kirsty tinham uma vida boa juntos. (ÁUDIO: The Glorious Revolution) Um de seus descendentes distantes era uma estudante de História da Universidade de Edimburgo no século 21 chamada Heather McCrimmon, que se tornou companion do Décimo Doctor. (HQ: The Chromosome Connection) Enquanto estava nos pântanos, Jamie foi aparentemente atingido por um raio no dia de céu aberto. Os homens que o encontraram notaram que as plantas ao seu redor estavam em chamas e que sua cabeça soltava fumaça. A enfermeira Muir cuidou dele, mas ele apenas se lembrava dela enfaixando sua cabeça quando fora trazido para onde estava dias antes. Ele começou a e lembrar de ter viajado com o Doctor na TARDIS, incluindo o incidente em Helicon Prime, e contou para a enfermeira sobre sua aventura. A enfermeira revelou ser Mindy Voir, que queria o tesouro Fennus que estava com ele, já que ele possuía o colar que havia sido roubado pelo Doctor. Ela começou a cantar para ele com sua voz mortal. Conforme ele desfazia o nó do colar, vozes sussurraram para ele de dentro do pingente. Mindy ficou presa dentro do pingente quando ele finalmente desfez o nó. Quando Jamie acordou, se lembrava de sua identidade, mas não sabia como acabou debaixo da cama no quarto destroçado e queimado. (ÁUDIO: Helicon Prime) Ele foi temporariamente deixado em 1967, onde começou a trabalhar em uma estação de radar escocesa. Ele ajudou o Doctor em batalhas contra os impiedosos Quarks, (HQ: Invasion of the Quarks, Jungle of Doom) vespas gigantes (HQ: The Killer Wasps) e outras criaturas. Ele foi mais tarde depositado novamente na Escócia, suas memórias alteradas novamente pelos Time Lords. Jamie se casou com Kirsty McLaren e eles tiveram "mais crias do que existem dias na semana", com vários netos em 1788. en:Jamie McCrimmon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions